


Chemistry

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: College, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Modern college AU. David needs distraction from his studies, and Jack is happy to oblige.





	Chemistry

It was well past midnight, and the only three things in the world that sounded appealing to David Jacobs were sleep, a giant bag of goldfish crackers, and a bit of time in the company of his boyfriend. Unfortunately, he had other things to contend with, namely a chemistry test that would take place in six hours time, and surely be a harrowing experience if he didn’t fortify himself with at least another four hours of uninterrupted study. That meant no rest, no food, and most of all no Jack.

Another fifteen minutes, and David was struggling to keep his eyes open. He’d woken up at four AM that morning… no wait, it was yesterday morning… because… well, because of chemistry 303, with Doctor Amoroso as the stalwart leader of that particular brand of collegiate torture. All of his problems could be traced back to chemistry. Chemistry was his sworn enemy. It wasn’t something that he could run from, though, so the only thing left to do was slay it, with all the thoroughness and enthusiasm of Les playing with that silly wooden sword he’d been so attached to back when they were younger.

David stared at his text book, his eyes crossed and his head aching. He tried to keep himself awake by kicking at the wall, and then moved on to knocking on his desk as though it might open up and start spouting out the answers he was looking for. That’s when he decided he needed to get up and walk around, do something to wake himself. 

“I want to kiss you,” he texted Jack. He was on a study break, and Jack was probably too asleep to pick up his phone anyway. 

Ten seconds later David’s phone beeped. “NEthing else u wanna do :-)” David read on the screen of the knock-off android he’d inherited from Sarah. 

David thought about what he should answer. There were plenty of things he wanted to do, but absolutely none that he had the leisure time to pursue. He sighed.

“Pass chemistry,” David texted back. 

“so thats what there calling it now lets go pass chemistry behind the gym or in ur car ok”

“But seriously, I want to pass chemistry, and the tests are nearly impossible. I don’t know what I was thinking signing up for that class. I don’t even need it. I’m an idiot. I should have just stuck with normal journalism courses and maybe basket weaving. Clearly I’m too stupid for this level of science. I should be learning how to weave baskets and nothing more advanced than that.” 

“we could do an experiment I mean we could hypothesize”

“I’m going to turn off my phone now.” 

“if u turn ur phone off I cant give u study pep talks”

David found himself smiling in spite of himself. “You’re not talking about studying,” he texted back.

“ill just havta come over we can do that thing like billy madison i can quiz u and every answer u get right…” 

“That ellipses is the first punctuation you’ve used all evening.”

“?”

 

“The question mark is the second.” 

“wat” 

David swallowed hard. He was preparing to do something he knew he was going to regret. “Just come over here quickly. I’ll study in the morning. Class isn’t until 8:30. You owe me a coffee,” he texted quickly, racing to get the words out before he could change his mind. He started to worry as soon as he hit the Send button. If he spent the rest of the night with Jack, and didn’t fall asleep early enough to give himself some time in the morning before the test… 

“You get one hour of my time,” David amended. “No more, no less. Better make it worth my while, cowboy.” 

“Are you challenging Jack Kelly?” 

David bit his lip to keep his grin from spreading all over his face. It wasn’t just because he was thrilled that Jack had finally written a text in something that resembled English, either. 

“Yes,” he texted back. “So hurry over here, or I’ll assume that you are unable to face the pressure and have backed down.” 

It was another half hour before David received his next response. When it came, it was not in the form of a jingling cellular phone notification, but a knock on the door of his dorm.


End file.
